Pure Choas
by Silver division
Summary: The Alpha pokemon, Arceus, has a opposite or a counterpart. But, he is not evil. He is just chaotic. Warning, extreme comtent in later chapters. Maybe on sexual themes depending on the story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the pokemon franchise

* * *

I am filled with anger. This emotion is not new to me. I always felt it when my 'sister' broke his promise to play with me. She was always busy and pay little attention to me.

All because I am just a kid. My sister is the Alpha pokemon, Arceus. Alot of these 'trainers' want her, but not me. She banish me from the palace because I use my powers.

My body is very similer to her. The only difference is that I have a grey color. Not only that, The 'ring' around our stomach is different. Mine looks like a cricle filled with arrows

pointing away the circle. It's like a compas. I remember that I sleep in a comfy bed. Now I sleep in cold rock under a cave. Why would my sister banish me. Who does that?

Anyway, my ring repreasent chaos. That's right, I have the power to bend reality and break logic. My visit in this world is so orginize. No wonder my sister won't let me out.

I want revenge. I want this world to be filled with choas. I want to be in my sisters throne and puish her. I can't do it alone. I am always alone. All the other pokemon ignore me.

They were scared of me. I didn't know at first, but eventually I figured they sence what I can do. I was rejected in every single place. Some say that I am the 'evil'. Some say I am

a fraud. I was treated like a moster. What did I do to deserve this, and how did they know me. My sister must have warn them. She wanted me to suffer.

Me:WHY?

I yelled to the sky. Outside of the cave is a rainy weather. I had enough. I wanted to use my power, but I am too weak.I womder why I feel weak when I literly can't die. She can die

while I can't. I just can't and I don't feel pain either. I still want to mess with her work. So for a bit of fun. I separate my body parts from my main body. It could be removing my head,

legs, tail, eyes. The one that really scared other pokemon is when I pull out my brain and lick it. It sounds extremly gross, but their faces are priceless. It's so entertaining. To be honest,

I don't need my body parts. That brought alot of fear of the inhabitants of this world. Those were the days until me and my sister battled. It was a tie and she cheated. She called her

creations agianst me. My abilites really stoned them. We made peace as I promise not use my abilites. I can only use them when attacked. My best friend is darkrai. Oh the times we

play. Because of his job and lots of critisism from other pokemon and people. He rarely socialize. What I can use to my advantage is when my sister is at the point of indanity by my

powers.

* * *

Tell me what you think? And how this story should go? Also can you tell me a goos song aboit chaos, please.


	2. Chapter 2

(Cave)

* * *

The rain finally stop. I rarely see the sun. I would've use my powers to remove the rain. But I can't. I float to exit the cave. I can't walk becuase I have pointy hooves.

I tried once and it didn't end too well. The cave or my 'home' is so bland. Not only that, but this cave is in a island in the middle of nowhere. My sister alow me to decorate my island.

It's too bad the fun didn't last. My island is not inhabital. The tress are like bending straws while the leaves have multiple colors. Some even have dots. The ground is like ruff pudding

because I like pudding. The time in my island is just so random. The space here is so disrupted. No human and pokemon can survive here. The legendary pokemon can survive

a little longer, but they will go mad. So I add a few things to my home. I don't have to get them since whatever I want just appered randomly. The floor has a shiny toach to them and

best of all. They will never get dirty, scatch, and breck no matter what you do. The walls are painted with multiple colors and it smooths it. I have a large comfey couch.

Me:Know what? Screw it.

I let my mind go wild as my home turn into a masterpiece of choas. My pupils get bigger. Saddly, to the the arest is a huge mess. I was proud at my work. The pride I have in me didn't

last when I realize that I was lonely. My mood completly change. My powers works at best when I have a engergetic emotion. With a low one then it's the opposite. I remove my ring

assid and lay on my bed. The bed is comfey since it's made of marshmellow. I then took a bite.

Me:Oh sugar. You are everything to me.

I said rather plessurable. No matter how much sugar or any sweats I eat. I will never go fat or unhealthy. Now that's a ability that everone wants. Of course with benifits also comes problems.

Since I am immortal and extremly powerful, I can't make friends because they will die. I can grant them immortality, but mine's very awkward. Not only that, Poeple and pokemon are afraid of

me. I have seen alot of humans in my time. I got to say that some humans are jerks to evil.

Me:Well at least there some that wants to help.

The one that I know the most is Ash Ketchum from pallet town. He may be extremly dense and childish, but a good heart. I purely like this kid. His personality is almost like mine. I always wanted to

meet him but my sis prevents me. I ate another bite of my bed.

Arceus:CHAOKS.

Me:FFFFUUUUUUUCK.

She enter to my room and was horrified by how it looks.

Arceus:WHY IS THE CAVE LIKE THIS?!

Me:You say I can decorate my island and this cave is a part my island, right?

Arceus:I know but there is a limit on the amount of choas.

Me:Your breaking the fun.

Arceus:FUN?(even louder)FUN? Your a legendary pokemon.

Me:What can I do?

She tried to say something, but she stop. I win again.

Me:Like I said, you break the fun.

She then sigh.

Arceus:I am sorry I force you to be like this. I'm just doing what's best for you.

There it is again. She always use it as a excuse

Me:So I act like child? How surprising.

Arceus:Look, I will make it up to you. We can enjoy ourselves as brother and sister.

Me:Yeah, In billions of years. I mean the last time we play is what? 14 billion years ago. Also, everyone, including you, don't like and survive my values. Tell me sister. who? Who?

Arceus:You will be free when you mature.

Me:See, you just object my value. Your just making excuses. And besides, your view of fun is boring. My fun is pure extreme danger. We each have different opinions and there is nothing

you can do.

Arceus have a face of defeat.

Me:Also, maybe I can create something to replace.

Arceus now hace the face of a broken heart.

Arceus:You can't replace family.

She said with a weak tone.

Me:Yes I can. You want to know why? I am the king of choas. Heck, I can even bring back pokemon and people bqck to life. If I can do something like that. I am pretty sure replacing a family member

is easy.

Arceus:I really hope you would understand. Aperently, you won't listen.

She exit my cave rather slowly. I see water drops near the exit of my cave. I honestly did not feel bad for her. I do have a heart. You would blame someone that made your life miserable for billions of

years. I have a reason to have a grudge agianst her. If someone disapree with me then why are they bothering my opinions. It's my choice and my thinking. I ate another bite on my bed.

unknown:Hello uncle.

Me:Gaaahhh.

I quickly turn my head towards the sound. It was celabi.

Me:What do you want favorite.

Celabi:I just wanted to say hi.

Me:I guess Giratina gave you that crystal.

Celabi:Yeah, he ask me to give you this letter.

I notice the letter in her hand. Instead of the usual white, it's black. It also has some goldish covering deatails and I know how it is. She then open the letter and pull a sheet of paper.

She unfolded and let me take a look

* * *

So Arceus and choaks have some family issues. I am pretty sure at least one of a your family memebers that fits on 'I hate' list.


	3. Chapter 3

Cave

* * *

I read the letter. It appears that giratina , my nephew, tried to encourage me to hang on. The ones that suffered the most of my family that cared are dark or ghost types. The others tried to ignore their uncle.

Yveltal like me the most out of all. The Legendaries and other pokemon are afraid of his power. He is extremly lonely until I play with him. Since his power is useless

agianst me, his worries are gone. I know Yveltal better then everybody. Xerneas is the one who takes responsibility very seriously. Yveltal has a more slacky presonality

teaming them both would be a disaster. Aperently, Arceus did. I hope I can lighten Yveltal's mood, but I can't. I hope he didn't snape and became a monster. I also

develope a good relation with darkrai. I am his first friend. He may be my nephew, but we share a bond. Cresselia is similer to Xerneas,but she is more full of herself.

I worry for dakrai. The reason is his purpose to cast nightmares to people and pokemon either innocent or guilty. I doupt he will have any friends and will recive alot of

false accusion. Giratina is more of a rebel since my sister pay little attention. He was lonely and scared. I was able to comfort him as he tell me his fealings. It was

alot of pain involve with it too.

Me:*sigh*

When I look around and notice that Celebi is gone.

Me:All alone again.

unknown:Hi uncle.

Me:That was quick.

I turn towards the sound to see latias. She has a smile on her and it's cute. Her body is more like a jet with those useless wings.

Me:Latias, it's been so long.

I huged her and she embraced it.

Latias:I know.

Me:So why are you here? Either you really miss me or you want my help.

Latias:Weeeelllll it's both.

Me:Alright, since I forgot to give you a present for you birthday. So go on.

She then blushed and scratch the back of her head. She is in love with someone, but who.

Me:Do you love someone.

Latias:Whaaaaat? Why would I do that? I mean there are a few latioses and I never been in a date.

I put my hoof infront of her mouth to stop which she did.

Me:You are in love. It must take alot of courage to say it, huh? Like how long.

I remove my hoof from her mouth.

Latias:Well, 5 days.

Me:Wow, your improving. So who is the lucky guy?

Latias:Ash Ketchum.

Me:I knew it.

Latias:Wait, aren't you like surprised or freaked out about this.

Me:I am the king of choas. If I have my own planet then a human can marry a pokemon.

Latias:Oh, forgot about that. So can you help me?

Me:What do you mean?

Latias:Well since he is not intrested in girls. He is not intrested in a relationship with me. Also, I have competition. like Bayleef.

Me:Well I will help. I mean, it's a opprotunity to mess with my sister.

We both laugh very hard.

Latias:You know your the fun one and my mother is the authority one.

Me:Are you sure because they ignore me.

Latias:Well at least you show more kindness then my mom.

Me:True. I think I deserve it simce I literaly show them my heart, still beating.

Latias:Oh, please don't remind me that.

She shruddered.

Latias:Also, did other legendaries ask you your help.

Me:Alot. Since they know I am invincible and maybe more powerful than my sister, they tried to drag me with there fights.

She nodded.

Me:So where is Ash anyway.

Latias:In the Alola islands.

Unknown:DAD. WHERE ARE YOU.

Me:Over here.

Latias:Wait, I thought your alone.

She had a surprised. She look towards the sound to see Palkai.

Latias:Palkai, nice to see you and why are you here?

That palkai is not the one she knows. She then had a cunfused look on her face. Also, her name isn't palkai, it's Palkis.

Palkis:Uh, do I know you?

Latias:Huh?

Me:Latias, this is palkis. My daughter.

latias:Wait so she is my...

Me:Your cousin.

She rushed to her and shake paws. It surprised palkis at first but calmed down.

Latias:It's nice to meet you.

Palkis:You too.

Latias then rescaned her body. She then notice a black helmet in her hands. It also has a spike in the top. The frontal lobe has a eagle but painted gold. The eagle

is position when it's head points to the left with spreaded wings. The legs and claws where spreaded to.

Latias:What is that?

She pointed to the helmet.

Palkis:My helmet.

Latias:Do you where it?

Palkis:Yes and so are my brothers and sisters.

Latias:That's weird. Why?

Palkis:Whenever we go to battle, we were them. It's a sence of pride and identity.

Latias:Ok.

Me:It has a name you know.

Latias:Really?

Me:Yes, it's called a Pickelhaube.

Latias:Weird name.

Me:Well it's named by prussians. Anyway, you are intrested in a human. Your mother will get angry.

Latias:I know. Can you please stand by my side.

Me:Of course.

Palkis:DAD, DIALGIT STOLE MY PILLOW.

Me:Latias, want to meet the arest of my side of the family.

She nodded.

Me:Fallow me.

My family is in a different dimension. This is a home for them. There are also many different pokemon in there along with humans. The humans

and pokemon here also have chaotic abilities. The humans here are much stronger then the original world. The legendaries and the other pokemon

would shit when they see what chaotic humans can do. Take a glimpse when a chaotic human lifted 100,000,000 pounds. A important lesson in my

demension is to never mess with a human. The portal is pass this cave. The only way to get through is that you need to be with a chaotic pokemon

or human. The other is to have a child, no matter race, say the password along with a lited birthday cake. I know it sounds childish, but the most

creative are te children. As we pass through the portal. Behind the portal is the land of chaos. She was in awe of the site.

Latias:It...looks...amazing.

Me:Thank you.

Latias:Is that a city? Are there humans here?

Me:Yes to both questions.

Latias:Are there trainers?

Me:No.

Latias:What?

unknown:Hey Dad.

Me and latias turn oir heads to that voice to see Resherma. The white dragon with the weired tuft in her crotch. Never say that, If you do she will murder the one who say it.

Resherma:Who is that? Why is she here?

She pointed to latias.

Me:She is latias, your cousin. She needs help with a relationship.

Resherma:WHY NOT MINE?!

She bursted in anger. She tried to get a mate but the tuft made males think she is a male, a really horny one.

Resherma:Anyway, See you later.

She then flew away towards the family house. She is improving on her anger issues. She is a beautiful white dragon yet easily tempared. Every one of my children is looking for mates.

Me and my family can get whatever we want with little effort. One thing we can't get would be a lover or mate because making your own is depressing.

Latias:Where is she going?

Me:The main house. Now you must see the arest of the family

So we both fly towards the house. It's right behing the city. I also hope that my family and her get along. It will be a good. The city is the only in this demension.

It's basicly a city-state. The ones that built it are the humans. The arest of the land is either farms, mines, parks, forest and jungle. The roads their are not

orginized. This city which pokemon and humans coexist is a chaotic city. Buildings are either upslode down or sideways, all are standing at the 'ground'.

I can see that latias is enjoying the view. Yet, she is also have a look of extreme comfusion.

Latias:Do you have a son similer to Giratina.

My reaction is a bold one. Those times I do not want to remember. My youngest son, Gurictus, with a similer body to Giratina. I was very sad when he left.

He just thinks extremly different. I accept what he thinks because I am a better parent then my sister. Let's just say that everybody, either human or pokemon,

reffered him as the 'boss'.


End file.
